EL ÚLTIMO ATARDECER
by April91
Summary: El cumplimiento de una promesa. El último encuentro entre dos amantes. SSHG AU OneShot


Hola! Ésta es mi segunda historia, por lo que me encantaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión, también se aceptan críticas constructivas. Espero que la disfruteis.

Disclaimer: sólo me pertenece la historia, todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling.

* * *

EL ÚLTIMO ATARDECER

El sol me da en la cara, y noto como el agua del mar me moja los pies. Primero viene, luego se va. Las olas la impulsan hacia mí, como una burla a lo que ha sido una constante en mi vida.

Todo lo que he querido alguna vez me ha abandonado, sin llegar a disfrutar del todo de ello, y sin darme tiempo a reconocer que lo que tenía al lado era mi soporte.

Intento alejar los pensamientos lúgubres de mi cabeza, y respiro hondo. Noto como el aire limpio entra en mis pulmones, calma las ganas de llorar, y es expulsado, llevándose todos mis males.

Sigo paseando por la orilla del mar, viendo el maravilloso espectáculo que ofrece el atardecer. Al lado del camino observo como una pareja descansa en la arena, haciéndose arrumacos.

Una sonrisa triste se asoma a mis labios. Recuerdo cuando estábamos juntos, lo felices que éramos. Lo amada y protegida que me hacías sentir. Solo te mostrabas tal y como eras conmigo. Solo sacabas tu ternura cuando estábamos juntos. No eras un hombre que expresara fácilmente sus emociones y pensamientos.

Mi mente evoca tu sonrisa, cada sonrisa sincera que me dedicabas solo a mi, y no aquellas que eran a veces sarcásticas, y que dabas al mundo para intentar ampararte en la coraza que exhibías, en un burdo intento por protegerte a ti mismo de posibles daños, pero que solo conseguían privar al mundo de conocer la maravillosa persona que eras.

Decido sentarme en unas rocas, mientras que el agua se mueve jugando entre mis pies. Me siento extraña al notarme contenta, y de que la razón sea que solo yo conociese al verdadero ser detrás de la leyenda de malvado que arrastrabas tras de ti. No sé, me hace sentir especial. Sienta bien que una persona tan maravillosa te elija para compartir con ella su vida y sus secretos.

Oh sí, los secretos, esos de los que conozco solo una parte, porque no soy tan ilusa como para pensar que compartías todo conmigo. No, eso hubiera sido demasiado peligroso, dada tu condición, y estoy segura de que tu única intención, siempre, desde un principio, fue la de protegerme de ti mismo. Porque si de una cosa estoy segura, es de que al final, todavía seguías teniendo miedo de dañarme. Sin embargo nunca lo hiciste, al contrario, me otorgaste una felicidad y una paz enormes, que me arrebataste tras tu partida.

Una pelota de playa ha caído cerca de mí. Un niño viene corriendo, pidiéndomela, con color carmín en las mejillas. Sonrío mientras le devuelvo la pelota.

Recuerdo nuestros planes de casarnos, y de tener hijos. Tú querías una niña que se pareciese a mí, y que fuese inteligente y estudiosa. Yo quería un niño con el que pudieses jugar, al que pudieses enseñar todo lo que sabías sobre la vida.

Rememoro la casita que querías para nuestra familia, y de la cual tenías hasta los planos, pensando construirla en un futuro. Un futuro que nunca llegará.

Recuerdo nuestros inicios, y todavía siento cierta diversión, al igual que cuando te veía inseguro ante mí. Tú, una persona que da la impresión de confiar en sí mismo, pero que al conocerla mejor te dabas cuenta de que en realidad era todo lo contrario, y de que no era un ególatra al que sus padres malcriaron, como daba a entender la primera impresión. Con el tiempo aprendí que contigo no valían las primeras impresiones, y que para saber quién eras en realidad era necesario conocerte a fondo, y mirar bien hondo en tu corazón. Porque, y eso es algo que también aprendí con el tiempo, tú sí tenías corazón, y uno bien grande, en el que guardabas a todas las personas especiales. Porque a pesar de lo que tú creyeras, cada vez que estábamos a tu lado nos contagiabas un poco de tu espíritu, y nos hacías sentir tu amor, aunque no con palabras, pero sí con actos, que es la forma más importante de hacer que una persona se sienta amada.

Noto el peso de la bolsa en mis piernas, a la vez que el frío y el entumecimiento. Es hora de levantarse de aquí.

Sigo paseando, hasta que llego a un rincón apartado del resto del mundo.

Nadie conoce nuestro lugar secreto, nuestro paraíso alejado de todos y de todo. Por eso es tan especial, porque nadie viene a visitarlo, de lo cual me alegro, ya que si alguien lo llegase a descubrir se convertiría en un hervidero de turistas.

Ahora espero en la blanca arena, en un vano intento por retrasar el momento, mientras diviso un barco que se aleja por el océano lentamente.

Cierro los ojos, mientras rememoro los momentos que pasamos juntos en esta parte de la playa.

Los abro lentamente.

Ya casi ha oscurecido.

Decido realizar aquello a lo que vine aquí, a pesar de lo que realmente me pide el corazón.

Cumpliré tu deseo, pese a no estar de acuerdo con él.

Una vez más tus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza.

Estábamos aquí, en este mismo lugar. Todavía me estremezco, aún siento tus manos en mi cintura, rodeándome, y te noto tumbado a mi lado, apretado contra mi espalda, mientras me susurras en el oído una frase que posteriormente me empujaría a llevar a cabo lo que todavía no he terminado: 'Cuando muera, quiero que me incineren, viajes hasta aquí tu sola, sin nadie más, no deseo ni ceremonias de esas donde la gente llora solo para que crean que le tenían algún aprecio al muerto y se compadezcan por ellos. Deseo que cojas mis cenizas, y que vengas aquí, durante el atardecer para que se las lleve el mar y no quede rastro de mí en la tierra.'

Cuando te pregunté el motivo tú me respondiste: 'Porque hoy he comprobado que el paraíso se encuentra aquí, y que la tierra, comparado con esto, solo es el infierno.'

En ese momento me hiciste sonreir.

Ahora lo único que hago es llorar.

Mi primera lágrima cayó cuando regresaste a mi pensamiento, y a esa le siguieron todas las demás.

Sé que te prometí no llorar, pero siento que lo necesito, es algo que sé que limpiará mi alma, y que así podré seguir con mi vida, aunque nunca te pueda olvidar.

Desde que empecé mi viaje te he sentido a mi lado. Y sé que debes de sentirte orgulloso de que haya tenido la fortaleza suficiente para hacer esto. Yo también estoy orgullosa, ya que siento que así por fin podré recordar nuestra historia sin llorar. Tras tantos meses de sufrimiento sé que algún día reiré, volveré a ser la misma que un día fui.

El sol se está ocultando, y solo queda un línea naranja en el horizonte.

Esa es la señal.

Cojo la urna que guarda tus cenizas y dejo que se las lleve el viento.

Grito tu nombre, y te digo que te amo, que siempre te amaré, y que nunca te podré olvidar.

Sé que te has ido y que te voy a extrañar, pero también tengo la certeza de que un día nos volveremos a encontrar, en un mundo donde no haya guerras, y podamos estar juntos, en paz.


End file.
